


Photographic Evidence

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photographic evidence makes the heart grow fonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liars_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=liars_dance).



> This was sparked by [**liars_dance**](http://liars-dance.livejournal.com/)'s post with [this picture](http://liars-dance.livejournal.com/297149.html).

  
"Sean... whatthefuck!" Viggo growled. Just out of bed, sleep-rumpled and naked was _not_ how he preferred to be photographed, thank you very much. Shoving a recalcitrant lock of hair out his face, he advanced on Sean, who was grinning like a loon and holding the camera out of reach.  
"But you look so _cute_ when you're barely awake!" Sean enthused.  
"And _you're_ going to look cute with a black eye...as soon as I wake up." Viggo didn't mean it, of course, but he _was_ annoyed.  
Sean smiled. "Truly, Vig, all I wanted was a photo of you to remember you by when you're gone."  
Still grumpy, but getting less so, Viggo muttered, "Lots of photos out there, Bean."  
"Yeah, I know, but this is the one way that's all mine--no one else gets to see you like this. At least it better damn well be no-one else."  
Viggo smiled. "No-one else, I promise. But you know what?"  
"Hmm?"  
"My turn." He pounced, stripped Sean, rolled him onto the bed, and when he was thoroughly mussed, reached for the camera. "After all, what's the use of a photo unless it's a matched set?"  



End file.
